Reila
by lariyamazaki
Summary: Um caderno.. Um amor .. O ódio .. Lembranças ... Numa música .. a história se revela .. Reila


capa : no meu perfil  
música para ouvir durante a fic : no meu perfil  
Música usada : Reila - The Gazzete

letra da música : _itálico_

_Desde que eu te conheci, quantos machucados eu suportei? E quantos me suportaram?_

_Queria que você contasse só pra mim quando estivesse deprimida, e não pra todo mundo._

_A verdade foi queimada nos meus olhos_

_O que é você; imobilizada pelo silêncio, pensando?_

_Eu não preciso de uma razão se ao menos você a retornasse para mim'_

Você realmente não me entendia não é mesmo? Meus pais morreram você foi a minha única esperança de justiça, foi por ela que eu te conheci e comecei a te amar...

Não consegui mais te esquecer...

Hoje eu entendo que você era o amor da minha vida, mas os olhos de Shinigami realmente eram mais importantes...

Eu era apenas um trunfo... Mais uma arma para seus planos... Acho que realmente você nunca me amou... Mas eu sempre te amei...

Vejo que não foi uma simples paixão... Hoje compreendo mais do que nunca o meu amor por você.

_'O quão mais é você; que se tornou nada_

_Mais machucada do que eu, que fui deixado para trás_

_Mesmo que nada tenha começado_

_Mesmo que eu ainda não tenha dito essas palavras a você_

_Em algum lugar'_

Larguei tudo por você, para tentar te conquistar, e o que eu ganhei com isso?

Desprezo...

Você não me entendia... Eu era somente uma arma... Nada mais que uma arma...

L apareceu e você desmoronou... Foi sendo desmascarado pouco a pouco...

Pelo seu medo e angústia, queria que usasse meus olhos para descobrir o verdadeiro nome de L, e em seguida poder matá-lo.

Afinal ele era uma ameaça para você.

Mas tudo aconteceu em certo dia:

L foi assassinado, você se alegrou achando que tinha chances...

Near apareceu, Mello em seguida, seu pai foi assassinado sua irmã seqüestrada, e mesmo assim você não se rendia...

_'Reila..._

_Mesmo se eu tentar dizer o seu nome_

_Esta voz não te alcançará_

_Reila..._

_Abra seus olhos e sorria para me mostrar que foi tudo uma mentira..._

_Vamos a algum lugar amanhã, se for um lugar que você deseja ir_

_Eu irei até lá, não importa onde seja'_

Eu tentei lhe avisar, você corria perigo, mas você não quis me escutar...

De nada mais adiantava. Nós já havíamos nos tornado parte do mundo Shinigami.

Tentei te mostrar que não iria conseguir mudar o mundo, matando a todos, porque todos erram... Eu errei em te amar...

Mas não me arrependo desse erro. Porque foi com ele que aprendi a te amar mais e mais, a conhecer cada ponto fraco, e cada ponto forte seu.

Mesmo tentando lhe mostrar a verdade, iria com você aonde fosse.

_'Você sempre foi assim, desde que eu me lembro_

_Você estava indo pra algum lugar_

_Mais uma vez me deixou pra trás e correu sozinha_

_Não posso mais te alcançar, não posso mais te alcançar'_

Mais uma vez você me abandonou... Dessa vez foi mortal.

Eu me perdi... Te perdi...

Não posso mais te alcançar você foi embora.

_'Mesmo já tendo te encontrado_

_Tudo que eu guardei dentro de mim transbordou_

_Tornou-se lágrimas e vazou'_

Mesmo tendo lembranças... Senti como se todo meu sentimento estivesse em seu limite;

Senti-os explodirem. As lágrimas desceram a meu rosto sem controle.

_'Reila..._

_Essas palavras que eu não pude dizer_

_Reila..._

_Eu canto-as pra você aqui e agora_

_Reila..._

_Eu te amo mais do que qualquer um_

_Reila..._

_Eu te amo, eu te amo... '_

Ainda me lembro de você, hoje mais do que nunca;

Sinto sua falta... Mesmo que seja para você me deixar sozinha...

Eu preciso de você aqui...

Eu te amo mais do que qualquer um, mais do que todos.

Mas ainda não acredito que você morreu.

_'O quarto em que nós dois estávamos está do mesmo jeito de antes_

_Eu não tranquei a porta pra você poder voltar pra casa à qualquer hora_

_Estarei sempre esperando por você, mesmo sabendo_

_Ainda posso ver sua figura abrindo a porta'_

O quarto em que passamos calorosas noites juntos continua o mesmo,

Do mesmo jeito que deixamos na nossa última noite juntos... Você estava tenso...

Beijava-me com violência como se precisasse de algo pra se apoiar...

Eu não me importava, afinal, em horas assim era quando você mais me dava atenção**.**

_'Amanhã você certamente voltará pra casa, certo?'_

E hoje? Hoje você está morto... Ryuuku foi obrigado a matá-lo, as leis do caderno não permitiam que você continuasse vivo.

E eu? Meu corpo ainda vaga pela Terra, mas minha alma está morta... Você não está mais comigo.

As noites são frias sem o calor do seu corpo... Eu me sinto só, meu mundo desabou... Certamente amanhã você voltará não e mesmo?

**Owari !**

Bom essa fic foi escrita por mim e por minha amiga a Mascote , nhá , essa fic fooi muito boa de escrever .

Beem , eu acho que só .

Mandem reviews ! Dêem Go !

Beeijos ;


End file.
